Siempre fuiste tú
by Hyuga96
Summary: Los chicos del barrio ahora que cumplieron sus 13 años, han pasado a ser agentes encubiertos sin embargo tendrán que lidiar con algo más malvado que los adolescentes...Los cambios físicos y emocionales que la pubertad conlleva.
1. Prologo

**Bien: se muy bien que aun no termino el fic de _Adorable tentación_ , prometo terminarlo XD ya tengo los capítulos solo es cuestión de subirlos. **

**Quise hacer este fic debido a que recientemente me pegaron mis recuerdos de la Infancia al ver la imagen de portada que pondré en este fic, a mi me encantaba ver los chicos del barrio, siempre me gusto #3 y #4 los ami:3 y ¿A ustedes? Me gustaría saberlo, déjenlo en los comentarios:)**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Ellos habían crecido pero aún mantenían todas sus vivencias juntos, entrar a la secundaria no los había separado o al menos eso pretendían.

Después de que todos cumplieron 13 años fueron enviados a la organización de los chicos del barrio conformado por adolescentes, ex agentes de dicha organización, cumplían los requisitos adecuados y seguían actuando como agentes encubiertos.

Todos habían crecido en altura, como era de esperarse y cada uno de ellos había empezado a cambiar a su manera.

Pero nunca se imaginaron que tanto como para herirse, o para tomar decisiones perjudiciales.

Los chicos aprenderán lo que de verdad es convertirse en un Adolescente y todos los cambios que en esto con lleva.

* * *

 **En este fic narrare sobre las parejas 3/4 principalmente, 2/5 y 1/lizzie/362**

 **No lo señalo en las etiquetas debido a que no me permite poner mas de 4, entonces solo puse las etiquetas de la pareja de la cual me enfocare más.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero les guste y cualquier comentario es para mi un placer recibirlo, siempre para mejorar:)**


	2. Siempre seremos amigos

Capítulo 1.- ¡Siempre seremos amigos!

.

.

 ** _Bueno, bueno, aquí les presentó el 1er. Capitulo de esta historia:3 espero les agrade, si es asi me gustaria saberlo en los comentarios_**

 ** _Sin más los dejó:3_**

 ** _¡Disfruten la Lectura!_**

.

.

— Abby ya levántate que hoy es tu primer día de Universidad — dijo su Padre tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

La morena se levantó y fue hacia su baño para arreglarse aún somnolienta — Primer día, ¿eh? — dijo para sí misma mirándose al espejo.

.

.

— ¡Memo! Ya levántate que es hora de ir a la escuela — decía la chillante voz de su Madre.

— Si, si, ya te oí — el chico ya estaba despierto pero aún acostado en su cama, pensaba lo que les deparaba para ese día.

.

.

— Kuki, cariño, ¿Ya estas lista? — dijo su Madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, la chica ya estaba por terminar de arreglarse, se le veía emocionada por ese día.

— En un momento, Mamá — dijo con una voz dulce pero ya no tan infantil como antes.

.

.

— Hijo, ¡Ya es hora! Hoy es un gran día, Levántate ya dormilón — decía el optimista padre del Güero Torres.

— Ya te oí – decía fastidiado – en serio que ya ni dejan dormir a gusto

— ¡GÚERO! ¡YA LEVANTATE! – dijo su madre molesta, generando que el rubio se levantara lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

— Nigel, hora de levantarse, ya te serví el desayuno – decía la dulce Madre de numero 1.

El joven se terminaba de acomodar sus gafas de sol cuando salió de su cuarto.

— Mi hijo se va a la Secundaria — decía orgulloso el Padre de Nigel — pero ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, no cariño? Un día eres niño y ahora te conviertes en un pre adolescente – dijo el Padre de #1 estando sentados en la mesa.

— Yo no me convertiré en un estúpido adolescente, Papá – dijo el chico fastidiado tomando su mochila y saliendo de su casa.

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron uniendo a la caminata de Nigel, hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, todos iban callados, hasta que fue el mismo #1 quien rompió el silencio sepulcral.

— Chicos, prométanme que nunca dejaremos de ser niños.. ni nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, no importa que pase – dijo con una voz sentimental.

— Lo prometo — dijo Abby poniendo su mano al centro del grupo.

— Waa, lo prometo – dice la emocionada asiática.

— Sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, Uno, no importa lo que pase – dijo 2 poniendo su mano al centro.

— Hay no, ya van a empezar con sus cosas sentimentales – todos miraron a #4 esperando que pusiera su mano – Oh está bien, siempre seremos amigos, no nos separaremos y les seguiremos dando sus pataditas a cualquier adulto o adolescente que se nos cruce – dice el rubio poniendo su mano, todos sonrieron y el camión llego a la parada.

Al llegar a la secundaria, se tomaron de las manos y entraron, afortunadamente todos estaban en el mismo salón.

— Buenos días, alumnos, soy su nueva Profesora, la Srita Matisse — dice una alta mujer de cabello azulado, con una radiante sonrisa — si tienen alguna duda no olviden venir a preguntarme

Todos asintieron y comenzaron la clase, por lo visto, Abby, Memo y Kuki, se estaban adaptando bien pero Nigel y el Güero eran quien más problemas estaban causando.

Sucedió primero que al momento de ir a revisar un ejercicio, Nigel abrió las carpetas de la Srita. Matisse ganándose un primer llamado de atención, posteriormente el Güero comenzó a portarse muy grosero con la maestra y se resistía a hacer lo que ella le pedía — Usted solo me quiere lavar la cabeza con sus estúpidas ecuaciones — decía el rubio, ganándose su primer llamado atención.

A la hora del recreo, los chicos se dieron cuenta que ya nadie jugaba en el patio, solo estaban ahí sentados sin hacer nada, platicando y estando en el celular — Pero ¿Qué les sucede a todos? — dice Memo asustado.

— Se llama crecer, 2 — Decia Abby palmeando a su amigo.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, esto está muy mal, debemos recobrar, su alegría de ser niño — decía Nigel acomodándose sus gafas.

— ¿Oigan donde esta Kuki? — dijo el Güero preocupado volteando hacia todos lados buscando a su asiática amiga.

— Allá está — dijo #2 con una sonrisa traviesa señalando a unas bancas cercanas, donde se encontraba Kuki sentada junto a un muchacho.

El Güero fue hacia ella enojado — ¡Que estás haciendo, Kuki! — dice furioso.

— Ah, Hola 4 — dice Kuki tranquila — te presento a mi amigo…

— ¡Que estás haciendo con este estúpido adolescente! — dice ofendido.

— Mi nombre es Christopher — dice enfadado el joven de lentes oscuros.

— ¡No me importa cómo te llames, quiero que te alejes de 3! — dice peligrosamente cerca de él, causando que el joven ni se inmute y voltee a ver a 3.

— Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, preciosa — dice el chico a ella y esta sonríe asintiendo.

El joven se va y 4 mira furioso a 3.

— ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? ¿Por qué estabas con ese tipo? — dice #4 mientras regresaban con sus amigos y con un tono un poco más meloso.

— Es solo un amigo, 4 — dice Kuki despreocupada y un poco irritada.

Al llegar con #2, #5 y #1, miraron a #4 burlones.

— ¿Qué sucede #4, es que acaso estabas celoso? — dice Abby burlona.

— ¡Claro que no! — dice ofendido y de inmediato vio la mirada de #3 triste.

— Yo conozco al chico, se apodaba "El niño" es el chico genial que una vez les conté que surco los cielos conmigo y vencimos al Sr. Pulcro

— Cielos ¿Apoco es él? Pues no está nada mal #3 — dice Abby provocando que la asiática se sonrojara, todos rieron, todos menos #1 y #4.

— Bueno ya, después de este incidente de los celos de #4 creo que ya podemos seguir con… — suena la campana.

— Es hora de regresar a clases — dice Memo provocando que #1 se irrite.

— Bien, pero regresaremos a investigar — dice Nigel furioso.

Al terminarse las clases los 5 amigos volvieron juntos a casa — ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa del árbol para hacer los preparativos para descubrir que es lo que pasa en la escuela para que los niños ya no se diviertan? — todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Nigel y se fueron a la casa del árbol.

Estando en la casa del árbol, #3 se percató de qué #4 no hablo en todo el dia después del recreo — ¿Oye 4 estas molesto? — dice tiernamente la chica.

— ¿Molesto, porque? Mejor ve a preguntarle eso a tu amiguito — dice 4 obviamente molesto.

— Vamos 4, no te pongas así, ya sabes que tú eres…

— Oye 3 necesito que me ayudes con esto — dice #1 llevándosela — disculpa 4, te la robo un ratito — la chica hace un gesto en su rostro expresando un "lo siento" y se va.

Cuando el rubio se quedó solo se acerca a él #2 — No estés triste, güero

— Hmp, triste ni que me importara tanto — dice simulando desinterés por la asiática.

— Tú tampoco pones de tu parte en relación a Kuki — dice #2 serio — no muestras absolutamente nada de interés directo y te diré algo amigo, ella es una niña y a ellas les gusta que muestres interés

— Vamos pero si Kuki siempre va a estar conmigo — dice el rubio confiado.

— No te confíes, Güerito — dice dos yendo hacia #1 quien estaba diciendo que se reunieran.

— ¿2, A que te refieres con eso? — dice preocupado mientras lo seguía pero Memo ya no contesto.

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, Nigel comenzó a decir el plan que había elaborado.

— Según la información que #5 recabo, el mejor método es "la infiltración" — dice uno — para eso #3 se empezara a relacionar con las adolescentes y nosotros instalaremos en #3 dispositivos de audio para escuchar lo que dicen— dirigiéndose a la asiática — Tu misión es infiltrarte con ellas y averiguar qué es lo que los hace perder a su niño interior — la asiática asiente con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y porque tiene que ser 3 la infiltrada? — pregunta #4 receloso.

— No te preocupes 4, no correrá peligro, #5 y yo estaremos vigilándola mientras tú y #2 estarán decodificando la información desde aquí — dice #1.

— ¡Qué lindo preocupándote por ella, Güero! — dice Abby burlona, el rubio miro a Kuki quien sonrojada le sostuvo la vista para escuchar su respuesta.

— No me estoy preocupando es solo que… — el chico no encontraba que decir.

— Bueno ya basta de estas cosas, hay que concentrarnos en el plan, mañana empezando la escuela se pone en marcha la operación T.E.E.N.S

.

.

 _ **¿Que tal les pareció? Las aventuras, drama y todo el show apenas empieza**_

 _ **¡A sus posiciones!**_

 _ **Los ama, Hyuga96.**_


End file.
